1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a plotter, or a multifunction machine (so-called multifunction peripheral or MFP) having at least two of coping, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities and further relate to an image forming apparatus including a mount in a body thereof to which a toner container is removably installed.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction machines (MFPs) include a latent image bearer such as a photoreceptor drum or a photosensitive belt, a developing device, and the like, and laser beams are directed onto the surface of the latent image bearer, thereby forming electrostatic latent images according to image data. The electrostatic latent image is developed with toner by the developing device.
Image forming apparatuses are typically provided with a replaceable toner container or a replaceable toner cartridge, in which a toner container and other image forming components are integrated, to supply toner therefrom to the developing device, thereby compensating for the toner consumption. As toner therein is consumed, such toner containers become empty and replaced. It is preferred to increase the toner containing capacity thereof to extend the operational life of the toner container. The increase in the toner containing capacity, however, results in the increase in size of the toner container, and the image forming apparatus incorporating the toner container becomes bulkier. Therefore, there is a need for increasing toner containing capacity and reducing the size of the toner container (useless space is smaller).
Various configurations are proposed for toner containers. For example, as proposed in JP-2005-300911-A, there are toner containers that are substantially rectangular parallelepiped, long in a vertical direction and short in a depth direction, and are installed in image forming apparatuses (apparatus body in particular) in the vertical direction. Additionally, there are rotatable toner containers, as proposed in JP-2007-148320-A, having a handle on a proximal side.
The toner container proposed in JP-2005-300911-A is provided a toner containing body inserted downward therein by opening a door of the toner container. An adapter and a mouthpiece member are provided at a lower end of the toner containing body, and a plug set in the mouthpiece member is opened in conjunction with closing of the door. Thus, a toner outlet (i.e., a toner discharge port) is opened to enable supply of toner.
The toner container proposed in JP-2007-148320-A is cylindrical. In this case, a front cover of the apparatus body is opened to the proximal side to expose the mount therein. Then, one end of the toner container is pushed in from the proximal side. Accordingly, the handle is provided to a container body for users to grip in installation and removal of the toner container.